Various conventional techniques exist for creating holes in the ground to receive a pile, piers, anchors or support members. For instance, conventional techniques include use of a large drill with a rotary drill bit, which bores out the soils or other materials below ground. Moreover, expedient and accurate alignment over survey hubs is often needed in situations when creating holes.
However, as recognized by the present inventor, situations exist where it is undesirable or impractical to bore out materials from below the ground surface, for instance, when the below ground soils are weak, which therefore tends to collapse the hole as it is drilled, or when spoils may not be desired such as in environmentally sensitive areas.
As recognized by the present inventor, what is needed is a device for precise alignment of holes to be created, such as via compression hammering for pilot holes for later insertion of a pile within the pilot hole.